La lutte de Sirius Black
by Momographie
Summary: Un désespoir infini, personne à qui parler, une baguette, un sort, du feu et pourtant cette promesse qui l'en empêche. Venez lire cette UA du Tome cinq. Si Voldemort n'avait pas envoyé de vision à Harry et qu'aurait fait Sirius ce jour là? Vous voulez
1. Chapter 1: Le commencement

Résumé complet: Un désespoir infini, personne à qui parler, une baguette, un sort, du feu et pourtant cette promesse qui l'en empêche.

Venez lire cette UA du Tome cinq. Si Voldemort n'avait pas envoyé de vision à Harry, qu'aurait fait Sirius ce jour là?  
Vous voulez le savoir? Alors lisez!

Voilà le premier chapitre: (corrigé avec toute la volonté et connaissances en la matière que j'ai pu mettre)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le Commencement **

La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en cette dernière journée d'examen. Harry était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait le parc. Lui, était triste, dans quelques jours, il lui faudrait retourner chez les Dursley et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, bien plus que les autres années. Si c'était possible.

Sa montre sonnait 19h30 quand le professeur McGonagall apparut dans la salle commune, elle paraissait très agitée.

- Il n'est que 19 h 30 Professeur, c'est bien trop tôt, protesta Seamus Finnigan, pensant qu'elle venait leur dire de mettre fin à la fête.

- Taisez-vous Monsieur Finnigan, ordonna d'un ton sec le Professeur McGonagall, Potter, veuillez me suivre, immédiatement.

- Bien Professeur, répondit Harry en se levant et en la rejoignant sous les murmures de ses camarades.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient au pas de course les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry demanda :

- Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et où allons-nous.

- Dans le bureau du directeur, Lupin vous y attend !

- Lupin ? Mais pourquoi…qu'est-ce-que…

- Pas maintenant Potter, coupa la femme en accélérant l'allure.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort, Professeur ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Chocoly !

La gargouille pivota et le professeur et son élève s'y engouffrèrent. Le Professeur ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper et rentra directement dans le bureau, suivit de près par Harry, légèrement hésitant.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Remus Lupin se précipita vers lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Oh ! Merlin! Harry, pleura l'homme, empêchant Harry de formuler sa question.

- Remus, essayez de vous contenir, rien n'est encore perdu, il reste encore une petite chance pour qu'il survive ! Et il faut expliquer à Harry…

- Ça a un rapport avec Sirius ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda le jeune Potter alors que Remus le lâchait.

- Assis-toi Harry, s'il-te-plaît, le temps nous ait compté, lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry obéit et Remus s'assit également et lui serra la main, comme pour le soutenir.

- Oui, il y a moins d'une heure, Kingsley Shackleblot, Alastor Maugrey et Remus Lupin ici présent ont trouvé le Q.G en feu.

- Pardon ? s'écria Harry, mais Sirius…

- J'y viens mon garçon, dit Dumbledore en le regardant avec sympathie, ils m'ont immédiatement appelé et ont éteint le feu.

Harry sentit Lupin trembler contre lui.

- Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient en train de donner les premiers soins à ton Parrain qui a été emmené à St-Mangouste.

- Mais…

- Harry, il faut que tu saches que Sirius est brûlé au troisième degré, voir plus, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, j'ai réussi à retenir Fudge de lui envoyer les détraqueurs. Mais malgré le fait que Sirius soit entre de bonnes mains, sa vie reste en danger et il pourrait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry ne pouvait plus parler, Sirius mourir ? C'était impossible. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il lui avait promis…

Luttant contre les larmes, le jeune Potter murmura :

- Il faut que j'aille le voir…

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, soupira Dumbledore, aussi, ne trainons pas, peut-être que ta présence l'aidera ?

Harry acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoique ce soit. Il partit alors pour l'hôpital des sorciers avec le Professeur Dumbledore et Remus Lupin.

* * *

Alors, cette nouvelle histoire vous plaît? Review please!

Et j'espère avoir supprimé suffisamment de fautes d'orthographe!


	2. Chapter 2: La Première veillée

Voilà le chapitre 2 Corrigé! J'ai suivi vos conseils, j'ai relu ce chapitre hier et il est corrigé. En tous les cas, autant que j'ai pu. Merci à ceux qui m'ont défendu, c'est très courageux.

Et ce n'est pas des inconnus derrière un écran qui vont m'empêcher d'écrire! Maquette, ou peu importe comment ça s'écrit, je fais confiance à mon ordi chéri et Firefox!

Et puis, d'ici à ce que j'ai 20 ans, j'aurai eu le temps de m'améliorer en orthographe.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que pour beaucoup de personne l'orthographe fait l'intelligence? Moi, je trouve que c'est faut! Surtout que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je fais autant de fautes!

Pour la béta, je ne trouve pas assez rapide, déjà que je ne suis pas le rythme moi-même, devoir envoyer mes histoires à une béta ou un béta qui a son propre emploie du temps, non merci!

Pourquoi je poste alors que je fais autant de faute? Vous demandez-vous? Parce que j'aime écrire et ce n'est qu'en écrivant que je ferai des progrès:

"Les fautes de grammaire se soignent par la grammaire, les fautes d'orthographe par l'exercice de l'orthographe" Daniel Pennac, Chagrin d'école.

Pourquoi ici, pourquoi vous faire mal aux yeux? Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit: "Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas" (je ne dis pas ça pour toi "Crêpe au sucre" tu n'y ais pour rien.)

Pourquoi, vous qui m'avez insulté, voyant que ce n'était pas une fic, vous n'êtes pas parti?

Le simple plaisir de rabaisser les autres? De les insulter?

Maintenant, cessons cela, je n'oblige personne à lire, personne a laisser des reviews, je n'insulte personne!

Et s'il y a quelque chose de faut (à par pour le 4ème degré de brulure qui je c'est n'existe pas) dans ma fic, si quelqu'un l'a lit et qu'il trouve que je manque de respect à un de ses proches, toutes mes excuses et je suis près à l'écouter, tant qu'il ou elle reste **Poli(e)! **

**Reponse à la review anonyme de crêpe au sucre :**

Tu as dit:

"Tes histoires sont sympathiques,tu as des idées interessantes mais gâcher par ton orthographe épouvantable. C'est vraiment dommage. Tu drvrais prendre une bêta, je veux bien l'être si tu veux, mais il faut que tu fasse quelque chose."

Ma réponse

drvrais? tu n'es pas mieux que moi sur ce coup là! Surement une faute de frappe!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire ces temps-ci, alors voilà...

Cependant, je trouve super que tu trouve mes histoire symparhiques, alors pour toi, je vais faire un effort, mais cela ne supprimera pas toutes les fautes d'orthographe, car je ne les voix pas toutes!

Chapitre 3, Mercredi prochain!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La première veillée.**

Le couloir depuis la cheminée jusqu'à la salle des urgences fut long et interminable pour le jeune Potter. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était toujours aussi serrée et la peur de perdre son Parrain lui bloquait sa respiration.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent, Harry s'arrêta net : à travers la vitre de la salle, on apercevait des médicomages _( nda: quelqu'un à une autre orthographe à proposer?)_ et surtout, en leur centre: Sirius, entouré de bandages aux bras, aux jambes et à la poitrine, seul son visage en était dépourvu et c'était la vision la plus horrible de son corps, sa peau était noire, semblait tomber par endroits et était recouverte d'une fine couche d'englue poisseux.

Quand le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait décrit l'état de Sirius, Harry n'avait pas trop imaginé comment il pouvait être, n'ayant jamais vu de grands brûlés. Mais à présent, il en était effrayé, il avait peur d'approcher, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire, c'est à ce moment là que Lupin lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

- Plus tu attendras, moins tu pourras approcher.

- Il…il pourra m'entendre ? glissa Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

- J'en suis persuadé, évite juste de le toucher, sa peau est très fragile.

- D'accord, murmura l'adolescent en s'avançant, le Professeur Dumbledore et Remus Lupin à ses côtés.

Dès que Dumbledore eut poussé la porte, un médicomage se tourna vers eux :

- Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur Lupin.

- Comment va-t-il, demanda Lupin alors que Harry s'approchait du lit.

- Son état s'est stabilisé, mais son pouls reste très faible, répondit l'homme en surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée que ce garçon assiste à ça ?

- Nous pensons qu'il pourra aider Sirius Black à survivre, de plus le garçon est son filleul, répondit le Professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est vous qui voyez, mais il est possible que l'homme meure d'un moment à l'autre.

- J'en suis contient, Monsieur Pablof _[nda: Nom de famille que j'ai inventé, j'ai décidé que l'orthographe serait ainsi] _, fit Dumbledore en regardant Harry qui murmurait des choses à Sirius, alors que Lupin rejoignait le garçon auprès de l'homme.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il resta à parler à Sirius, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, s'il-ce répétait ou non. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que, quand il refit surface, il n'y avait plus que Remus et lui dans la pièce, Dumbledore et les médicomages étaient partis. Remus, avait-il le droit de l'appeler ainsi ? Semblait dormir et Harry remarqua à ce moment là seulement qu'un de ses bras l'entourait. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il reporta alors son regard sur la forme immobile de son Parrain, pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi les Médicomages ne pouvait-il pas lui faire reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait avant ? Ils étaient des sorciers bordels ! Un coup de baguette et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, non ?

À ce moment là, un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Remus et il se mit à débiter un flot de paroles incompréhensible. _[nda: Là, tout dépend si c'est le flot qui est incompréhensible ou les paroles]_

- Professeur ? dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Professeur ! Répéta Harry un peu plus fort et avec plus de conviction.

Mais cela n'eut pas plus défait.

- Remus, Lunard ! Réveillez-vous ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant d'un bon et en prenant l'homme par les épaules pour le secouer. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, l'homme se réveilla et le regarda avec surprise.

- Euh…vous…vous ne vous réveillez…pas…alors… bredouilla le jeune Potter.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillez ? demanda le loup garou d'une voix douce alors que Harry se rasseyait sur sa chaise.

- Vous…J'ai cru que vous faisiez un cauchemar…Je suis désolé si…

L'homme se prit la tête dans les mains et dit :

- Je ne me souviens pas, mais si tu le dis, c'est que ça devait être le cas, quelle heure est-il ?

- Euh…aucune idée, murmura Harry, je n'ai pas de montre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lupin en sortant une montre avec un boitier rond en or. Cela étonna grandement Harry, comment l'homme s'était-il payé ça.

- Par Merlin ! Il est plus de minuit ! s'écria Remus en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Harry. Il faut rentrer, l'heure des visites est largement passée !

- Mais… et Sirius…

Le visage de Remus se radoucit et se fit bienveillant :

- Tu pourras revenir le voir demain, après demain et aussi souvent que tu le souhaite, mais pour l'instant, il faut rentrer, tu as besoin de sommeil. De plus, Dumbledore m'avait fait jurer de rentrer pour dix heures, le temps est largement dépassé !

- D'accord, mais promis que je peux revenir demain ?

- Promis, dis lui au revoir et on y va ! dit Remus en sortant pour laisser à l'adolescent un peu d'intimité.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Harry se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son Parrain :

- Il faut que j'y aille, mais je reviendrais demain, promis, me laisse pas s'il-te plaît, accroche toi ! Je t'aime…

Harry se redressa et suivit son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui le ramenait à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà, corrigé et relu encore une fois! Vous avez vu mes notes, ceux à qui elles sont adressées se reconnaitrons!


	3. Chapter 3: Une bonne nouvelle parmi

Voilà le chapitre 3, toutes mes pitoyables excuses pour le poster qu'à cette heure-ci!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et bonne journée!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une bonne nouvelle parmi toute cette tristesse.**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était passé dix heures. Il allait se rendormir quand l'image de son parrain, brûlé au troisième degré, seul, aux soins intensifs, s'imposa à lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et commença à s'habiller, se sentant coupable de vouloir se prélasser dans son lit alors que Sirius souffrait à l'hôpital. Une fois prêt, il se dépêcha de descendre dans la salle commune où ses amis l'attendaient.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Ron lui fit signe de les rejoindre et lui demanda aussitôt :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que McGonagall te voulait ? Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?

Harry avala sa salive et regarda dans la salle commune, plusieurs de leurs condisciples les regardaient.

- Snifle est blessé, il est à St-Mangouste, ils…ils ne savent pas s'il survivra…

- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! s'écria Ron.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

- Sa maison a brulé, il est brûlé au troisième degré, j'ai…j'ai passé une parti de la nuit à son chevet avec Lunard. On est rentré vers une heure du matin.

- Et tu vas y retourner aujourd'hui ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui, Lunard m'a promis d'y aller, mais je ne sais pas quand il passera me chercher.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra venir avec toi ? demanda Ron.

- Ça n'a rien de bien passionnant tu sais, Snifle est dans le comac. Mais si vous y tenez, demandez toujours à Dumbledore.

Ron allait répondre quand Dean Tomas l'interrompit :

- C'est qui Snifle et Lunard ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Tomas, répondit Ron d'un ton sec.

- Ça va, t'énerve pas !

- Viens Harry, allons déjeuner, histoire d'être prêt quand on viendra nous chercher !

- Euh…Ron, firent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix, mais Ron les entrainait déjà vers la sortie sous les regards surpris et troublés de tous les Gryffondor présent dans la salle.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Ron s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore – toujours agrippé aux bras des deux autres – qui discutait avec Hagrid et le Professeur Rogue.

Tout trois interrompirent alors leur conversation et se tournèrent vers les trois jeunes.

- Hermione et moi aimerions accompagner Harry aujourd'hui ! lança Ron avec assurance.

- Et nous pouvons savoir où Weasley ? demanda d'un ton sarcastique Rogue.

Sans se démonter, Ron répondit :

- Là où se trouve Snifle !

Sa réponse provoqua le reniflement de Hagrid.

- Quelle belle attention, comme si le cabot avait besoin de visite, carbonisé comme il l'est, ricana Rogue.

Harry se dégagea de Ron et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Rogue :

- N'insultez plus jamais Sirius ou sinon !

- Harry, Serverus, ça suffit ! intervint Dumbledore, ce qui calma le jeune Potter qui rongea sa baguette, bien qu'il voulait toujours tuer son Professeur de Potion. Concernant votre requête Monsieur Weasley, je ne peux pas l'accepter, Snifle ne faisant pas partie de votre famille, Miss Granger et vous ne pouvez pas manquer des cours, je suis désolé. Harry, le Professeur Lupin viendra te chercher vers treize heures, en attendant, tu assisteras aux cours avec tes camarades, vous pouvez tous les trois disposer.

- À contre cœur, Ron et Hermione capitulèrent et rejoignirent leurs camarades à la table des Gryffondor. Harry, après avoir lancé un regard rempli de haine à Rogue, leur emboita le pas.

Loin des oreilles des trois Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall lança à son collègue :

- Vous étiez obligé de faire cette remarque maintenant ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une vérité Minerva.

- Serverus, si vous pouviez éviter de lui dire que Sirius Black ne se relèvera pas cette fois-ci, je vous serai entièrement reconnaissent, dit Dumbledore.

- Alors il n'y a plus d'espoir ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

- Le Médicomage qui s'occupe de lui m'a lancé un coup de cheminée ce matin, il m'a dit que ce n'ai plus qu'une question de quelques jours avant que son cœur ne s'arrête.

- Pauvre Sirius…il n'a vraiment pas mérité de mourir ainsi ! sanglota Hagrid.

- À quoi bon lui faire entretenir de faut espoir à lui et à Lupin ? grogna Rogue.

- Oh ! Mais Remus le sait, mais je ne tiens pas à démoraliser Harry plus qu'il ne l'est déjà !

- Il en a du courage le Loup Garou de passer toutes ses heures à ses côtés, s'il sait que de toute façon le Cabot ne se réveillera pas. Remarquez, d'un Gryffondor, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Il a un cœur comparez à vous Serverus ! Mais bien sûr, vous les Serpentard, vous ne savez pas ce que signifient les mots Amour et Espoir ! gronda McGonagall en se levant et en partant à grands pas.

- Ah ! La susceptibilité des Gryffondor, murmura Rogue.

[§§§§§§§§§§§§]

Alors que Lupin emmenait Harry au service « Blessures par créatures vivantes » (seul service s'occupant des brûlés) ils aperçurent Neville, sa grand-mère et, cela étonna Harry, ses parents, Frank et Alice Londubat.

- Neville ! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant du groupe, suivit de Lupin.

Tournant la tête, Neville sourit en reconnaissant son ami.

- Salut Harry, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

- Mon Parrain y ait hospitalisé et toi ? répondit Harry en jetant un regard aux parents de Neville.

- Mes Parents ont retrouvé la raison, Dumbledore m'a autorisé a passé quelques jours avec eux !

- C'est génial ! dit Harry en se tournant vers les deux adultes et il dit en leur tendant la main :

- Harry Potter, je suis dans la même maison et classe que Neville, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Nous de même Harry, répondit Frank en lui serrant la main ainsi que sa femme.

- Tu es bien le fils de James et Lily Potter ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, c'est bien mes parents.

- Alors… j'espère que Sirius n'a rien de trop grave, fit Alice.

Harry hésita en jetant un regard à Remus Lupin qui était resté en retrait. Ce dernier s'avança et répondit à sa place :

- Malheureusement oui, il est brûlé au troisième et quatrième degré _[nda, je considère que les sorciers peuvent survivre à une telle intensité de brûlures dû à leur magie] _

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Alice avec de l'horreur dans la voix.

- Remus ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Frank en serrant la main de l'homme, mais, depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?

- C'est le deuxième jour…

- J'espère qu'il ira mieux bientôt, j'imagine qu'on se revoit bientôt ?

- À la réunion, oui, répondit Remus.

Il y eut un silence, puis, le groupe se sépara. Harry et Remus se rendirent au près de Sirius.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

La suite, je ne sais pas, le chapitre est écrit, mais je veux prendre de l'avance, donc...

Pour l'instant, le sondage que je fais sur mon blog, indique que la majorité d'entre vous préfère que je continue comme maintenant. Cela signifie que je me concentrerais que sur les fics pour lesquelles j'ai de l'inspiration sans promettre des chapitres toutes les semaines. cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus publié sur mes autres fics...

C'est votre choix et je le respecterai...

Si vous n'avez pas encore donné votre avis, n'hésitez pas à y aller, pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le site!

merci pour vos futurs _reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4: La deuxième veillée

Chapitre 4 : Deuxième Veillée.

_Très cher lecteur ou lectrice qui lit ce chapitre, je t'avertis, dans ce chapitre, rien ne se passe. Harry et Remus, tout comme la veille, restent assis sur leur chaise, au près de Sirius, à ceci près que Harry ne parle pas à son Parrain. Je pourrais, comme les auteurs du passé, décrire la posture de chacun pendant des pages et des pages, mais où en serait l'intérêt ? De nos jours, la description fait bailler. Peut-être pas toi, mais le ou la prochain(e) ou le ou la précédant(e) ? Aussi, je ne vais pas m'y risquer ! _

_Je pourrais écrire leurs pensées ou leurs souvenirs ? Ce qui serait intéressant, mais pas très original. _

_Je pourrais aussi te projeter dans la tête de Sirius pour voir où son esprit se trouve, ce qu'il pense ? Cependant, si je le faisais, je n'aurai plus de sujet pour le chapitre 5. _

_Quand l'esprit d'un auteur atteint ses limites d'imagination, voilà ce que ça donne ; Des chapitres courts et sans intérêt et pendant ce temps, les héros de l'histoire restent en stand-by, attendant qu'on s'occupe enfin d'eux, qu'on leur trouve quoi faire._

_Aussi, en attendant le prochain chapitre dont tu sais déjà le sujet, je te propose de continuer la suite, de l'imaginer, la garder pour toi ou me la faire parvenir si tu as peur que je te refasse des coups comme celui-là !_

_Et si cela ne t'intéresse pas, plusieurs choses que tu peux faire : Aller lire d'autre fic bien plus intéressantes que celle-ci, faire tes devoirs si tu ne les as pas encore fait, et si tu n'es plus aux études, l'entretient de ta maison._

_**Et si après ça, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, sujet de rédac comme à l'école :**_

_**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire quand un auteur de fic parle pour ne rien dire ?**_

_**Longueur : une page A4**_

_**Interligne : 1,15**_

_**Police : Times New Roman**_

_**Corps : 14**_

_**Temps : 30 minutes.**_

À présent, Remus et Harry sont retournés à Poudlard, déçu que Sirius n'ait manifesté aucun signe de réveil.

[à Suivre]


	5. Chapter 5: troisième veillée

Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

J'avais juste pas d'inspiration pour le chapitre 4!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Troisième veillée.**

Je ne sais pas quand je suis arrivé là, où plutôt si, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé. La dernière chose que je me souvienne est d'avoir voulu mourir et d'avoir agis. Je me souviens de la chaleur des flammes que j'ai créées avec ma baguette. J'aurais dû mourir à ce moment là.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas ! Il fait tout noir autour de moi, la plupart du temps, c'est silencieux, sauf –et cela me surprend –quand mon filleul, Harry Potter, me parle. Sa voix est étouffée, lointaine et remplie de tristesse. Dans ces moments là, j'ai honte de moi, j'essaye de fuir, mais elle me poursuit et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle m'a rappelé ma promesse, celle que j'ai faite à Harry lors de sa troisième année. Celle que nous vivrons ensemble, dans la même maison.

Dans ces moment-là, je regrette mon geste, par contre, le reste du temps, ça va, j'attends avec impatience que la mort vienne me chercher. Seconde après seconde, minute après minute, heure après heure et jour après jour.

Je sais que c'est égoïste, que Harry a besoin de moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, JE VEUX MOURIR, BORDEL JE VEUX MOURIR !

Je hurlai la dernière phrase qui résonne autour de moi, dans l'immensité noire et j'entendis alors la voix de Harry, il paraissait agité, effrayé alors qu'il disait, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que moi :

- Pourquoi il dit ça ? Pourquoi ?! Je ne veux pas !

Étrangement, je ne me sentis cette fois-ci pas coupable, mais soulagé, je pourrai expliquer mon geste à Harry et lui dire au revoir. Alors je j'arrivais à cette conclusion, je me sentis tomber en arrière. J'étais libre, apaisé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me sente à nouveau dans mon corps, là, des douleurs infinies m'assaillirent de partout. Je papillonnai des yeux et finis par apercevoir Harry et Remus, tous deux paraissaient inquiets, mais contents. Désolé les gars, mais je ne reste pas, fis-je dans ma tête.

- Sirius, Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda Remus.

Je ne répondis pas, à la place je tournai les yeux vers Harry et fixai mon regard dans le sien, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que je ne resterais pas très longtemps et que j'étais déterminé à partir le moment venu sans me retourner. Harry dû me comprendre car il prit ma main gauche (la vache, je ne sens même pas son touché) et sans détacher ses yeux des miens, il dit :

- D'accord…

Je souris et Remus, se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

- Quoi d'accord ? Avec quoi es-tu d'accord ?

- Que Sirius meure, répondit mon filleul comme si c'était une évidence.

- Quoi, mais il y a une minute… Remus se tut et me regarda, alors je plantai mon regard dans le sien, je faisais passer le même message et quand Remus murmura que c'était à moi de voir, de décider ce qui était le mieux pour moi, je levai mon autre main (par Merlin, j'ai dû prendre au moins 5 minutes) et la refermai sur la sienne.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, tous les trois. Moi, ça m'allais, Harry et Remus était les seuls que désirais voir, les seuls à ne pas me fuir ou me critiquer. Ils acceptaient mon choix, même si je sentais qu'ils ne l'appréciaient guère.

Alors que je me sentais somnoler, Harry me demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Sirius ? Est-ce que tu as vu Papa et Maman ?

Dans sa voix, il y avait un certain espoir, mais, avant même de la formuler, je savais que ma réponse allait le décevoir :

- Non, mais j'aurai aimé.

- Tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

Sa voix résonna à mes oreilles avec tant d'innocence et de tristesse que je sentis une larme couler le long de mes joues, même si c'était qu'une toute petite sensation. Tellement petite qu'il me s'embla l'avoir imaginée.

- Non, j'ai pris ma décision seul, personne ne m'y a incité.

- Alors…tu le veux vraiment ?

- Oui, je veux mourir, mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux mourir, ça n'a pas de sens !

- Je sais, c'est juste que je sens que le moment est proche, que c'est mon destin !

- Tu débloque Sirius Black ! Alors tais-toi avant que j'appelle un médicomage qui t'empêchera de mourir, s'exclama Remus.

Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais surement mort sur le coup et tout d'un coup, sa phrase me fait tilt :

- On est à St-Mangouste ?

- Bien sûr imbécile ! Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser cramer ! s'écria Remus et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il arracha sa main de la mienne et me saisit par les bandages autour de mon cou. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche et j'aperçus vaguement Harry qui essayait de le retenir, de le faire lâcher prise, mais Remus n'en démordait pas et gueula :

- Alastor, Kingsley et moi avons risqué notre vie pour toi ! On a éteint le feu que visiblement _tu _as allumé ! J'ai passé toute l'année à te porter, à supporter tes critiques et tes insultes ! Et tes disputes avec Rogue et Molly pour que tu te donnes la mort ? Que tu crois que c'est ton destin ? Ton destin c'est de t'occuper de Harry. D'enfin honorer la mémoire de James et Lily ! Mais non, monsieur ne pense qu'à lui, qu'a ses petits désirs personnels !

- Remus ! Arrêtez, vous lui faîtes mal ! s'exclama Harry.

À présent, je sentais ma tête me tourner et ma gorge était en feu.

- Il l'a cherché, vas-t-en Harry ! Kingsley et Tonks ont risqué leur place pour rien alors ? Vu que monsieur, je ne pense qu'à moi, se tue !

- Remus, c'est vous qui le tuez, arrêtez ! S'il-vous plaît ! cria Harry, mais pour toute réponse, Remus lui envoya son coude dans le visage.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un seau périlleux et le mot s'échappa de mes lèvres :

- Ordure !

- C'est moi l'ordure ? C'est toi qui veux rejoindre James et Lily en le laissant seul ! Pas_ moi_, toi ! Salop !

Au même moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à la volé et la voix de Kingsley :

- Tu es fou Remus, lâche-le !

Ce dernier me regarda avec plus de haine qu'il regardât Peter dans la cabane hurlante il y a deux ans et finit par me lâcher. Je retombai dans le lit et tentai de reprendre contenance.

- Que c'est-il passé ici ?

Dumbledore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- C'est ce salop qui a mis le feu au quartier général Professeur ! Il a voulu se suicider ! répondit Remus.

- Et pourquoi Harry est à terre ? demanda Kingsley, c'est peut-être Sirius qui l'a frappé ?

Je parvins, à ce moment là à éclaircir ma vu et aperçus Kingsley qui aidait Harry à se relever. Mon filleul saignait du nez et paraissait un peu sonné. Je sentis un certain soulagement m'envahir, l'adolescent n'avait rien de grave, du moins, son nez ne paraissait pas cassé !

Alors que le Professeur Dumbledore entrainait Remus vers la sortie et en indiquant qu'il allait prévenir les médicomages de mon réveil, Harry sembla retrouver ses esprits et se tourna vers moi. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de peur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Une tache sur le nez ?

Je portai ma main droite à mon visage et lorsque je la retirais, j'étouffai une exclamation d'horreur : elle était rouge vif.

[à suivre]

* * *

Une petite **review**?


	6. Chapter 6 Pourquoi avezvous fait ça?

Milles excuses pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, il s'avère que trouver une béta est difficile. Enfin, ma logopédiste a corrigé ce chapitre vu qu'il était court. Encore un grand merci à elle.

D'ailleurs, je lance un appel au plus courageux (ou courageuse) d'entre vous:

Qui veux me corrigé le chapitre 7 une fois que je l'aurais terminé? (Il risque d'être long)

**Crêpe au sucre à dit:**

"Effectivement, j'ai vu que tu avais fait des efforts pour ton orthographe ce qui est grandement appréciable. Je trouve tes histoires toujours aussi sympathiques et orignales, continue sur cette voie c'est bien.  
PS: pour le "Drvrais" je savais que je me ferai épingler, je m'en suis aperçu aprés avoir envoyé la review. Je sais que ça fait pas trés correcte de la part de quelqu'un qui se permet de critiquer ton orthographe et donc je te fais de plates excuses."

**m'a réponse****:**

"Attention, erreurs dans ta review! "

Merci pour ta review, et t'inquiètes tu es très correcte quand tu me critiques, au moins tu me donnes envie de faire des efforts!

Et surtout, ça fait énormément plaisir d'avoir un retour à ma réponse à ta review, ça me prouve que tu t'interresses aux charabias que j'écris dans les en têtes des chapitres!

Ce chapitre devrait te plaire point de vu orthographe, car, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il a été corrigé par une autre personne.

Au plaisir de lire une prochaine review de ta part, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Lorsque je vis le visage de Sirius couvert de sang, j'eus vraiment peur. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où il porta sa main à son visage et qu'il la regarda. Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la façon dont ses yeux se sont écarquillés à la vue de son sang. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter dans ses bras, de le réconforter. Je ne le fis pourtant pas et très rapidement les médicomages débarquèrent et me l'enlevèrent à nouveau en lui faisant boire une potion qui le plongea dans le coma. Lorsque je compris ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était trop tard, mais je criais, en m'élançant vers un médicomage et en le frappant :

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

Kingsley m'attrapa très vite et m'éloigna du personnel médical et il fit quelque chose dont je ne l'aurais pas soupçonné : il me serra contre lui. Et là, je me mis à pleurer, à déverser toute ma rancœur, toute l'injustice que je ressentais.

Pendant ce temps, les médicomages changeaient les bandages de Sirius et en mettaient des neufs sur son visage. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, mon Parrain ressemblait à une momie.

Le médicomage sur lequel je m'étais acharné se tourna vers nous, et me dit d'une voix douce :

- Nous avons fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. La potion que je lui ai fais boire va reconstituer sa peau. Seulement, cela va le faire souffrir, c'est pour ça qu'il a été à nouveau plongé dans le coma.

La gorge nouée, je lui demandai :

- Il va guérir ? Il va vivre, hein ? Il ne va pas mourir ?

- Normalement oui, mais je ne pourrai pas en être sûr avant trois jours, répondit l'homme.

- Trois jours, murmurai-je, et après ? Il sera guéri ?

- Non, il faudra encore attendre plusieurs semaines.

Abattu, je baissai la tête et Kingsley m'attira à nouveau contre lui. Je me laissai faire. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Molly et Arthur Weasley arrivèrent.

- Bonjour Harry chéri, Kingsley, salua Molly.

- Nous venons te ramener à Poudlard Harry, dit Arthur, le Professeur Dumbledore a pensé que tu ne voudrais pas revoir Remus tout de suite, il l'a raccompagné chez lui.

- Il a eu raison, répondis-je difficilement, mais on ne peut pas rester encore un peu ?

Mr et Mrs Weasley eurent l'air soudain encore plus tristes et le père de mon meilleur ami me répondit :

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu devais rentrer maintenant. Il paraît qu'une surprise t'attend dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

Je soupirai de résignation et m'approchai de Sirius et je pris délicatement sa main. Je remarquai à peine les trois adultes sortir de la chambre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Sirius… s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je sais que tu as mal, que tu es crevé de te battre contre le ministère, de devoir te cacher et que Papa et Maman te manquent, mais, je t'en supplie, accroche-toi encore… Tout à l'heure j'ai dit que j'acceptais que tu meures, mais quand je t'ai vu sombrer dans le coma à cause de cette putain de potion, j'ai su que je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir ! Parce… parce que tu es comme un père pour moi ! S'il-te plaît, ne me laisse pas !

J'essuyai mes larmes et rejoignis les parents de mon meilleur ami. Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard.

* * *

**reviews** please!

Chapitre court, très court, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain, n'oubliez pas de me contacter si vous êtes intéressé pour être mon ou ma bét, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: le désir le plus cher d'Harry

Ouf! Voilà, après de long mois d'attentes, voici enfin le chapitre 7! Bien plus court que je pensais... l'explication: quand je l'ai écrit à la main, il paraissait très grand!

Je sais, mon explication est ridicule, mais c'est la seule que je trouve pour la longueur du chapitre. Quant au délai de parution: j'ai mis un bon mois à trouver le courage de le taper sur l'ordinateur et ensuite, le temps que ma béta corrige mes fautes et que je relise ensuite, ben voilà où on en est!

Malgré tout ça, j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous (si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir) et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Avant de nous quitter, un petit lexique:

POV = point de vu d'un personnage.

Histoire de pouvoir suivre qui décrit la scène.

Très bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le désir le plus cher d'Harry.

Je suivis les parents de Ron le long du couloir qui menait au bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Je me demandais bien quelle surprise pourrait me remonter le moral ! Alors que nous approchions de notre destination, nous croisâmes Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Maman ? Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

- Nous sommes venus raccompagner Harry, répondit Monsieur Weasley.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

Si je n'étais pas aussi triste, j'aurais surement éclaté de rire tellement sa tête était hilarante.

- Harry t'expliquera surement ce soir, Ron. Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais Harry à rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall, continua Mr. Weasley en contournant mes trois amis.

Mrs Weasley et moi lui emboitâmes le pas.

Je rentrai dans le bureau à la suite d'Arthur et Molly et me figeai sur le pas de la porte. Debout devant le bureau du professeur, se trouvait une femme avec des yeux d'un vert identique au mien.

- Maman ! M'exclamai-je avec joie et surprise.

[§§§§§§§§§°°°°°°°°°°° POV Lily°°°°°°°§§§§§§§§§§]

Je faisais les cent pas dans le bureau de Minerva depuis environ 30 minutes quand cette dernière en eut assez :

- Lily ! Ça suffi ! Asseyez-vous !

J'obéis et pris place sur la chaise en face de son bureau et je soupirai d'angoisse.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il me haïsse!

- Pourquoi vous haïrait-il ? demanda d'une voix douce mon interlocutrice.

- Je l'ai abandonné ! Quelle mère abandonnerait son enfant ?

- Allons ! Lily ! me fit Minerva, je suis sure qu'au contraire, il sera très heureux de vous retrouver. Surpris, mais heureux.

Je fermai les yeux, j'aimerais tant la croire ! Je ne sais pas si je supporterais qu'Harry me rejette ! Surtout maintenant que James n'est plus là.

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un long moment encore avant que, soudainement, la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un homme et une femme aux cheveux roux. Ils s'effacèrent et laissèrent apparaitre un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'est Harry ! C'est mon fils ! Si semblable à son père !

Le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je me levai lentement, hypnotisée.

Harry lui, me regarda d'un air surpris, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage et il s'exclama avec joie :

- Maman !

Souriant, je m'approchai de lui, juste de quelques pas, pas beaucoup, car Harry combla les mètres qui nous séparaient en courant.

J'ouvrais les bras pour réceptionner mon fils et ce dernier me sera contre lui de toutes ses forces, il ne cessait de murmurer « Oh maman ! Maman ! ».

Il ne se doutait pas du bien qu'il me faisait ressentir en prononçant ses simples paroles, me montrant ainsi qu'il ne me rejetait pas.

- Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'aime mon fils ! Murmurai-je à mon tour en l'embrassant sur le front et en resserrant mon étreinte sur son corps.

[§§§§§§§§§°°°°°°°°°°° POV Harry °°°°°°°§§§§§§§§§§]

- Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'aime mon fils !

En entendant Maman me dire ça, mon cœur explosa de joie. J'avais tellement rêvé qu'elle puisse dire ça.

Mon plus grand souhait venait de se réaliser

Ma mère était en vie ! - Je t'aime aussi Maman ! Lui dis-je sincèrement en enfouissant ma tête contre sa poitrine, en respirant l'odeur de rose qui émanait d'elle.

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'elle me berçait. Mais comme les Moldus disent : « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » et maman finit par desserrer son étreinte et je me reculai à regret, me laissant un arrière-gout de trop peu !

Nous échangeâmes un regard, et je pus lire dans ces yeux, auxquels j'avais hérité, tout l'amour que maman ressentait pour moi.

Mais soudain, je redescendis sur terre et lui demandai :

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois en vie ?

- C'est très long à expliquer, me répondit-elle.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondis-je.

- Très bien, elle se tourna vers le Professeur McGonagall et lui dit : « Minerva, cela ne vous ennuie pas si nous allons au parc ? »

- Non, allez-y Lily ! Je vous rappelle simplement que le repas est prévu à 19h

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Minerva, je me rappelle assez bien des horaires, et, dans le pire des cas, je me souviens également avec clarté où se situe les cuisines ainsi que la manière d'y accéder.

Elle m'entraina vers la sortie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Une fois installés sous le hêtre, elle commença son récit :

- Tu n'ignore surement pas que ton père et moi savions que Voldemort nous recherchait ?

Après que j'eus approuvé de la tête, elle poursuivit :

- Nous avons donc pris un gardien du secret, mais j'avais une sorte d'appréhension vague, une peur qui me serrait le ventre. Alors, j'ai recherché dans mes livres une incantation qui nous sauverait tous deux de la mort. Pour qu'il prenne effet et réussisse, ma mort était également nécessaire.

Elle dû lire mon incompréhension dans mes yeux, car au moment où j'allais l'interrompre, elle dit :

- Laisse-moi finir mon chéri ! Le rituel –c'est son autre nom –était principalement créer pour te protéger. Moi, c'était secondaire et ma survie dépendait de deux facteurs assez contradictoire : le premier tu survives et le second que ton père meure.

J'entendis distinctement la petite fêlure dans la voix de ma mère, et ses yeux devinrent soudain brillant ! J'eus un pincement au cœur : ainsi, ma mère était en vie parce que mon père était mort ? Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines malgré tout. Après s'être tamponné les yeux avec un mouchoir, ma mère continua son explication

- Seulement, ça ne c'est pas passé comme je le voulais. Je suis morte tout comme ton père, j'étais avec lui jusqu'il y a quelques jours, quand je me suis sentie bizarrement aspirée en arrière. J'ai regagné mon corps qui était sous le cimetière de Godric's Hollow et je n'étais vraiment pas belle à voir !

Je voyais bien que la mort de mon père avait énormément affecté ma mère. Malgré cela, elle se montrait courageuse et faisait même de l'humour !

Ma question frisa l'imbécilité :

- Comment t'as fait pour sortir ?

- J'ai utilisé ma baguette ! J'ai compris à ce moment là pourquoi les sorciers sont enterrés avec leur baguette magique. Mais j'ai rebouché le trou pour que Voldemort ne saches pas que je suis en vie, répondit Maman.

-Et qu'as-tu fais, une fois dehors?

J'imaginais fort bien ma mère se promener avec des asticots dans les cheveux

- J'ai transplané ici puis j'ai réveillé Hagrid en pleine nuit. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il m'a reconnu ! répondit-elle en gloussant.

- Un peu la même tête que moi j'imagine, fis-je avec un sourire.

- Encore plus étonnée et hilarante que toi mon chéri ! D'autant plus que je n'étais pas…hem…très fraiche !

- Qu'as-tu fais après ?

- Une fois remis de sa surprise, il m'a conduit au près du Professeur Dumbledore qui a tout de suite vérifié si je n'étais pas un Mangemort, car le polynectar est efficace, même avec des vieux cheveux de vieux morts. Il m'a galamment rendu une apparence décente ! Ensuite, il m'a autorisé à dormir dans ses appartements. Les jours suivants, je les ai passés au ministère.

Je hochai la tête et je lui demandai :

- Tu… Dumbledore t'as dit pour Sirius ?

- Oui, il m'en a parlé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'il s'en sortira !

- J'ai peur maman, les médicomages l'ont remis dans le coma et Sirius a dit qu'il voulait mourir ! M'exclamai-je, des larmes commençant à couler.

- Allez ! Viens-là, me dit-elle en m'attirant contre elle.

Je me laissai faire et je fermai les yeux, luttant contre mes larmes qui coulaient malgré moi sur mes joues.

[§§§§§§§§§°°°°°°°°°°° POV Lily°°°°°°°§§§§§§§§§§]

J'avais attiré Harry contre moi et à présent je lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes et le berçait. Je sentais qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Cela me fit mal au cœur.

- Tu peux pleurer mon cœur, tu te fais du mal en ne le faisant pas.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ! Haleta Harry.

Je sursautai :

- Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas un accident ?

- Non ! Il a voulu se suicider, répondit mon fils d'une voix hachée.

- Par Merlin ! Fis-je, les yeux dans le vague.

Sirius, cet homme qui était si joyeux et si exaspérant ! J'avais du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu sombrer au point de commettre un acte aussi radical. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. La tristesse et le désespoir de mon fils me gagnaient

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, l'heure repas était arrivée et nous rejoignîmes la Grande Salle où je fis la connaissance des amis de mon fils. J'y rencontrai également le fils de Lucius Malefoy qui me paru très arrogant. Je constatai aussi qu'une haine semblable à celle de James et Serverus Rogue était présente entre mon fils et ce dernier.

[§§§§§§§§§°°°°°°°°°°° POV Harry°°°°°°°§§§§§§§§§§]

Ce soir là, je racontai à Ron, Hermione et Ginny tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée et répondis à leurs différentes questions.

Malgré mon inquiétude pour Sirius, je m'endormis avec le sourire, content que ma mère soit en vie.

[À Suivre]

* * *

**Review please!** Bonne journée à tout le monde!

pseudo de ma béta: L'elfe et la fee (correctrice, l'elfe)


End file.
